Card edge connectors are used in computers and other electronic devices for establishing an electrical connection between a main printed circuit board (PCB) and a supporting PCB. The main PCB may be a motherboard, and the supporting PCB may be a daughter card. With the development of communication and computer technology, Dual In-line Memory Module (DIMM) cards have become more popular for use in the PC and electronics industry, and thus DIMM socket connectors mounted on a motherboard for receiving DIMM cards have been developed.
These connectors include a housing having a slot for receiving the card and electrical contacts to provide the electrical connection between the card and the motherboard. The card edge connector may include an ejector to assist in removal of the card from the connector. The ejector may also include a locking latch to secure the card. These ejectors have typically been an L-shaped lever mounted at an end of the slot. The lever pivots to provide an ejection force to the bottom of the card to assist in removal.
In prior art ejectors, the card is held in the slot by friction between the card and the housing. Environmental effects, including vibration, may cause the card to become loose within the slot, and may even cause the card to accidentally dislodge from the connector. Up to this time, no edge connector has been disclosed that provides an ejector mechanism that also securely mechanically supports the connection between the daughter card and the connector.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide an edge connector that includes an ejector that provides a secure mechanical retention support to a daughter card.